


My friend, my sweetest friend... I love... I'm yours... I'm yours!

by Rooraism



Series: Elippoweek 2020 [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 1890s Russian royals AU, Fluff, no deep plot just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Grand Duke Elia goes to Tsarskoye Selo.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippoweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862764
Kudos: 9





	My friend, my sweetest friend... I love... I'm yours... I'm yours!

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the seventh and final day of Elippoweek 2020.  
> I got really into the royals au, so here is another one. From Elia's pov this time. Again, only used real places and titles, otherwise on its own timeline. As always, i'm the editor so mistakes possible. The title is from one translations of "The night" by Alexandr Pushkin.

_"My voice that is for you the languid one, and gentle,  
Disturbs the velvet of the dark night's mantle,  
By my bedside, a candle, my sad guard,  
Burns, and my poems ripple and merge in flood --  
And run the streams of love, run, full of you alone,  
And in the dark, your eyes shine like the precious stones,  
And smile to me, and hear I the voice:  
My friend, my sweetest friend... I love... I'm yours... I'm yours!" _   
**_-Alexandr Pushkin (Trans. Yevgeny Bonver / Dmitry Karshtedt)_ **

It had been awhile since Elia had been in Tsarskoye Selo, and seen the emperor and his family, so he was really looking forward to his trip. It only took few hours on the train from St.Petersburg, and before he knew it, he had arrived to the front door of the big, stunning Catherine palace. Elia didn't have to stand outside for long before the door was opened, and the butler informed him about Czar's whereabouts.

”His Highness is still in the meeting, but Empress and the children are in the back garden.” Elia nodded, following the butler through the palace. Soon he could hear children laughing. Being around Czar's children always made Elia feel better, and despite them being quite much younger than him, he still enjoyed spending time with the family. His own family lived relatively far from St. Petersburg, and he met his parents only few times a year, if he had time. So Czar and his family were like a second family to him. The minute he stepped outside, the youngest child spotted him and ran as fast as they could to him, throwing their arms around Elia. 

”Elia!”

”Hello!” Elia laughed, hugging the child and spinning them around in his arms.

After putting down the child, Elia moved to Czarina, who sat on the sun chair in the shaded part of the garden. Taking her hand to his, Elia pressed a soft kiss on top of her hand.

”How have you been?”

”Fine. And you? Nothing new in St. Petersburg?” Czarina asked. Elia shook his head. 

”Nothing new there. I haven't been there much myself. Was visiting my parents last month” Czarina nodded, picking up the glass filled with fresh juice, then asking the servant to fill one for Elia too. 

”I heard Prince Filippo was getting married” Czarina said when Elia had sat down on the chair next to her. Elia turned his head slowly, feeling Czarina's stare.

”Yes he was. But as far as I know, he has not chosen anyone yet” Elia tried to be as subtle as possible. Even thought Filippo's mother was okay with them being what they were, it didn't mean she wanted everyone else to know. Or that others would be as understanding as she was. Elia still wasn't complately sure how they managed to get her blessing.

”Oh, wonder why that is” Czarina mumbled, now looking at her children instead of Elia. She knew something, Elia was sure of it. How much, that was the question.

”You have not found anyone yet? You are already 21 years old...” She continued, still not looking at him. Elia gulped, before shaking his head.

”I have not. I have been very busy with school and the army.” 

Czarina nodded, tight smile on her face. Elia couldn't help but feel anxious. Before they could continue their conversation, one of the children loudly yelled ”PAPA!” and both Czarina and Elia turned their head to the door, where, as the child had informed, Czar stood, looking slightly stressed.

”Everything okay my darling?” Czarina asked, as the Czar made his way to them. He nodded, touching his wife's hand slightly, before speaking to Elia.

”Sorry we couldn't meet straight away, the meeting lasted longer than I had expected”

”No worries. Fresh air did me some good after the train ride.” Czar smiled, clearly a lot more relaxed already, after just few minutes with his family. Almost as soon as Elia and Czar settled into a deeper conversation of what was going on with Elia's life, the butler announced that the lunch was ready and everyone moved to the dining room. 

After the dinner, Czar returned to his office for another meeting and the oldest children went upstairs to have their daily music lesson while Czarina, the nanny and the youngest child played in the nursery. Since Elia had nothing to do on the inside, and the weather for once was good, he decided to take a walk outside. Just when Elia was about to open the door, one of the servants called him.

”Your Highness, Prince Filippo has arrived and wishes to see you” Not wanting to seem too eager, Elia slowly nodded before following the servant to the front entrance. He had not seen Filippo in a good two weeks, not after the afternoon when Filippo had surprised him and told him his feelings. Elia still couldn't believe his feeling were answered. Elia checked himself quickly while walking from the mirror on one of the wall they passed, wanting to make sure he looked still fine after the short play session he had had with the children.

”Grand duke Elia is here” The servant announced, waking Filippo from his thoughts and made him lift his eyes from the ground to Elia's. Elia's heart couldn't help but skip a beat, that gorgeous Filippo looked. Elia nodded to the servant, allowing him to leave before moving closer to Filippo. The minute the servant had disappeared, Filippo pulled Elia into a hug, and Elia let him. Oh how much he had missed the other man.

”What are you doing here?” Elia asked, surprised. 

”I heard you were here, and since I had freetime today, I wanted to come to see you” Filippo pulled away slightly, leaving their foreheads touching. 

”Well I'm not complaining. Want to join me for a walk? I was just about to go for one by myself when you arrive” Elia asked, smiling happily at Filippo. 

”with pleasure” 

”Your Highness, may I ask what you are looking for?” One of the servants asked, stopping the Czar.

”Might you have seen where Gran duke Elia has gone?” Czar asked.

”Ah, yes, Your Highness. Prince Filippo showed up few minutes ago and they left the house, for a walk I assume”

”Ah, thank you.” Czar nodded to the servant before walking off. Czar couldn't help but smile. 'So the rumours were true'. Taking a peek out of the window, he saw Filippo and Elia emerge behind one of the rose bushes, Elia holding onto Filippo's arm. Czar had not seen Elia this happy before, and if Filippo was the way to make him happy, he was not going to stop them. Elia was like one of his children to him, and he wanted the same thing for Elia as for his own children, them to be happy. And he was going to make sure that nothing would destroy Elia's happiness.


End file.
